fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
The X800 Grand Magic Games Opening Ceremony!
"It's That Time of Year Again!" The sky above Domus Flau was painted with the sight of pastel colored balloons and fireworks that were being set off in unison. The roaring thunder of fans that lined the seats of this Roman-Style arena drowned out the calls of vendors selling their assorted beverages and foodstuff. The expansive arena was adorned with a large torch in the center, which burned with the intensity of the competitors patiently awaiting their introduction in the underground wings of the Colosseum. A loud voice manages to break through the screams of the audience as the microphone's boom demands their attention. "Alright everyone, Welcome! It's that time of year again! The annual magical festival, The Grand Magic Games!" The crowd erupts into a frenzy, as their screams echo even louder in the tunnels beneath the stands, invigorating the hearts of the competitors. "Before we get underway, I'm your resident emcee Chapati Lola. Next to me is our lovely mascot Mato, who will be providing the details for each event." He pauses to allow this pumpkin-headed costume to speak its signature "Kabo." Continuing on with the introductions, Chapati shouts over the audience. "I'd like to introduce our special guest for the first day of these games, and the man who will be introducing this year's competitors, the infamous reporter for Sorcerer's Weekly, Jason." The blond haired man grabs the microphone with vigor and shouts out, "This year's going to be cool, cool, cool!" The announcers settle into their seats as Jason beginning his part for today. "Alright, the teams are about to take the field. Starting with the sixth-ranked team is a very formidable team named Sorrow Ocean. From our sources this guild was founded by Darien Kane, who is known to be a member of the infamous Kane Family but was once a member of the Magic Council! So COOL!" Jason says with the upmost excitement "And now it is time to introduce the five members who'll be representing this guild! First up, The Sapphire Knight himself Rowan Harper!" The crowd (most of the women in particular) goes into an uproar as Rowan makes his way out to the arena and stands very stoically looking at his surroundings. "A name that's built up quite a reputation due to his might not only with that sword he carries but his proficiency with his Dragon Slayer magic as well as having girls fawn over him but don't get any ideas ladies he's got a girlfriend. Secondly is the youngest member of the team Willow Aria! Don't let her cuteness fool you folks she's an extremely potent wizard in her own right with with from what we've been told a type magic that's not to be taken lightly and not to forget that like the guild master she also comes from a very distinguished and prominent family. So COOL! Next up is the mysterious duo that will for sure be the wild cards on this team, Shuya Toriyama and Amunet Fukayna! Couldn't find much information on these two aside from the magic they use as well as being the personal guard for another former member of the Council and current Sorrow Ocean guild member Ramses who from what we understand chose not be a participant this year. However he requested that in his place an associate takes his place instead and the last member to make up this team, Ramsey Obelisk! Like Amunet and Shuya not info is available but from my own sources he's a user of Earth God Slayer magic so he's no pushover when it comes to magical ability so he'll be a real dark horse in this one." Jason takes a moment to catch his breath before continuing on. "This team seems to be quite formidable and will see how far they make it although I can't help but hold my excitement and hope they go all the way to number 1!" Jason takes a deep breath after the long winded introduction of his first team. "Coming in 5th place is a newly formed guild named Crashing Wave. According to what is known about them they are recently formed. Founded by-" Jason's hair twitched with excitement "This can't be. Silver Kasumi has re-entered the world of magic! Cool. COOL. COOL! This guild is bound to be a kicker, now. Let's announce the participants-" Jason was interrupted as a man with dark hair entered the booth with him and spoke into the microphone. "We belong to the water, we are colder than the snow. We are more deadly than ice. We are the wizards of Crashing Wave, and our loyalty spreads as big as the sea but, we are just as dangerous as the elements we preach." Ginto Shioke spoke, then walked out of the booth calmly, returning to the section of the stands where Silver and Sterling were watching. "Um. I don't know who that was but isn't that an epic catchphrase itself! Seems like another wizard from the guild has announced the guild's supposed motto. But now, it is time for the big reveal. Which wizards are participating! Introducing, Sachiel Winterrun! He is a new face to the magic world, with an aloof charm that guarantees this jokester a place in your heart. Kendra Inigo! A supposed phoenix slayer whose presence calms even the most turbulent forces but, don't underestimate the force of her attacks. Darius Bone! Although his Bone-Make and dark past may make him a disfavored competitor, his charming, flirtatious nature will charm all of the ladies out there." Victorian Blackwood! His speciality in a water-based Take-Over may intimidate most forces, but outside of combat, he just enjoys having coffee with his boyfriend. Souten Namigashira! A mage specializing in holder magic may not seem like any threat until you meet this young man. With a variant of requip that allows him to conjure several magical rings and cards, this young man seems to be prepared for any situation!" Jason paused and took a sip of water before continuing. "This new guild and team is sure to be the underdog in this tournament, will the fans wish them luck?" Clapping and shouts of joy filled the arena and Silver watched proudly from her stand. She was laughing as Ginto returned and slapped him on the back. "I can't believe you really took the dare!" she exclaimed. "It was a dare? I thought it was a request." Ginto replied. Silver snorted, "You really don't have social skills do ya? Now cheer." The pair joined Sterling's excited cries and it was a known fact, that all of Crashing Wave was prepared to fight their hardest for victory. Jason then waved his hand in the air before continuing "Next up is a guild called Purple Phoenix formed by the gambling marksman himself Alden Virkov! Cool!" As Jason said this the team of Phoenix Chasers came walking into the arena waving as they did. "Ah, and representing them team Phoenix Chaser represented by The Beautiful Cool thief herself Nui Tusar, The Purple Knight Tisha Pierce, The Cool Walking Railgun Naoto Roden, The Red Eyed Devil Reid Aquirre, AND FINALLY The Deadly Chaser Himself! Dex D. Draco COOOL!!" The team stood ready to take on the challenge known as the Grand Magic Games with the might of the entire Purple Phoenix guild riding on their backs they wouldn't go down without a fight! Jason became giddy with excitement upon the next group entering the arena. "Entering now is one of the strongest guilds in the country! Making their debut in the Grand Magic Games, they've stopped the Quasars, stomped Sect, and even managed to defeat the terrorists of Othrys! Ladies and gentlemen it's Dragon Gunfire!" The five members representing the team entered the arena. "Formerly a guild exclusively allowing in Dragon Slayers, Dragon Gunfire has since begun to allow other mages to join their ranks! The representatives for the guild this year are Chase Grimsted, Theia Zhulong, Kazuya Tokomodo, Sykushi Strykri and the famous Monster of Earth and Storm: William Harrison!" Aether Cade watched on from the stands as he watched he guild members enter, smiling the whole time. "Sorry my friends, but this year Dragon Gunfire's participating. There's no way you'll be able to defeat us, especially with these five representing us," he said to himself. Jason couldn't stop his excitement and continued his introduction to the next guild "But wait a minute folks we're not done yet, lets give a round of applause for one of the most powerful guilds in all of Fiore, the masters of disasters, the warriors of justice! Ladies and gentlemen its Warrior Angel!" The crowd burst out cheering as the 5 wizards approached the arena with some of them waving to the crowd. "This guild group of wizards lost their chance of victory in the last years Grand Magic Games, and now they're here once again to claim their title. Will they fall once again, or will they get their revenge and be number one? The suspense is kill me, its COOOOOOOOOOOL. The representing members have not change since last years so give it up for the beautiful yet deadly demon Esca Merle! His ambition is hotter then his fire and is ready let it all out give it up for Reed Yuriko! He currently holds the title as one of the Ten Wizard Saints and strongest wizard in all of Warrior Angel give up for the Angel Knight Zora Halo!" The crowd screamed louder then before as they are cheering for such a famous wizard. "Zora! He's so cool! Go Zora! He's the reason why i came to this tournament!" Some of the people from the crowd started shouting."Coooooool It seems some of the crowd has chosen their favorites but we're not done yet give up for the young, the beautiful, the fearsome princess of the stars! Kana Hime! And finally the mighty beast who's roar is greater then any storm, ladies and gentlemen don't underestimate this fearsome beast of the sky its Hino Sontara!" The crowd cheered for the arrival of the wizards Hino looked around the arena, seeing his competitors. He cracked his knuckles and grind. "Hehehe ALL RIGHT IM ALL CHARGED UP!!" He shouted. anxious to start the fight. "Lets get this fight started shall we?" He grabbed his shoulder and spun his arm around ready to start. "Just don't do anything stupid would ya bubble brains?" Kana mumbled to him in annoyance. Hino grew irritated and turned to glare at Kana "What'd you call me? You over grown witch." Kana glared at him back and suddenly they began fighting each other with dust surrounding the both of them as they continue trading insults. "Would you two shut up i can't here him announcing the last team!" Esca shouted in anger and pounded the two into the ground. Jason stands up on his seat as the final team begins walking out from the shadows of the hidden tunnels of the arena. "And now entering the stadium, the fearsome reigning champions of the Grand Magic Games! The guild that's got the build! The members that'll dismember! The group with the scoop! Armed with the sass to kick your ass! Give it up for Koma Inu!!!" The crowd erupts as the mages walk forth with triumphant and joyful expressions. The loudspeaker booms once again to denote the mages representing this popular guild. "Standing down on the field you will find the mages representing Koma Inu this year. You have the familiar faces of two mages with a GMG title already under their belt, Nova Akira and Aiden Cordelia! Let's not count out the remaining mages of this guild who know how to pack a punch! Cool, Cool, COOOL! First the girl who will leave your ''frozen ''in admiration, 'Lady Frostbite', Dakota Fath! The man who can seemingly do it all, whether business or pleasure, welcome 'Mr. Miracle', Shin Inari! And quick witted gent who hides in the shadows,'The Silent Owl', Tojima Shisen!" Jason spouts out his signature catchphrase as the crowd continues to roar. Handmade signs can be seen with the guild's symbol, as well as the names of their favorite competitors. "Named after the fable lion dogs who know how to guard a temple, can these mages guard their title as well? We'll find out!" "Now let's give one last round of applause for this year's Grand Magic Games participants!" After the announcements of the opening ceremony, the participating teams are transported to a new location that is unknown to them. It appears to be some sort of corridor plagued with stone slabs that stack high above them. A Milky Way blanket paints the sky above the stone walls, as torches illuminate most of the path before them. A booming voice comes over the area to instruct the players. "Welcome to the first day of the Grand Magic Games!" Mato shouts. "You may have noticed that you aren't in the arena anymore. You now find yourself in a maze of traps and trials to test you as a team. Make your way through this labryth and you will earn points for your team! Simple enough right? Just beware, things are bound to happen around every corner!" The mic cuts out and leaves the teams to decide what to do next. Category:GMG x800